The inventive concept relates generally to controlling an output voltage of a voltage source, and more particularly to a low-dropout (LDO) regulator, a power management system, and a method of controlling an LDO voltage to regulate an output voltage under digital control.
An LDO regulator is a voltage regulator that is used under conditions where a difference between an input voltage and an output voltage is low. An LDO regulator is typically designed as an analog circuit, which means that it may be relatively large and subject to imprecision. Accordingly, there is a general need for LDO regulators having reduced size and improved precision.